Endless Nightmares
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: The countries have to be tested by going through their worst memories and overcoming them. Being unable to seals them in their memories until they can break out. The testing doesn't sit well with the countries, but what can they do?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here's a new story. I know so many, but so many ideas are keeping me from updating the others. Anyway, onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Chapter 1

 _America looked at the British nation who had fallen to his knees in tears. The Blue eyes nation wanted to run over and comfort the Green eyed nation, telling him what would happen in the future, how they would end up together and everything. However, he knew the rules of this test. If he failed, then he wouldn't be able to wake up from his thoughts for awhile._

The scene started to get static like bad tv reception, and America started to wake up.

* * *

"Welcome back, America." The president said as America left the trial room. "Nice to see you leave. You're the third one to finish."

"Who was before me?" America asked. Normally America would have been upset at not being first, the hero was supposed to be first, but having to live through his dark memories caused him to calm down.

"Greece, and France." The phone rang as the president said the countries names. He picked up the phone. He nodded a few times then hung up.

"Germany, Poland, Australia, and Russia." He said. "I'll let you know when the others wake up."

America nodded and left the room.

His thoughts were completely on the other countries. There weren't many who were awake, but the one country that held most of America's attention was England. The British Country that had America wrapped around his finger without even knowing it.

When he heard that country's name, he was going to board the fastest flight to Britain and hug him.

As he waited, his hopes slowly began to die. Hungary, Austria, Romano, Spain, Seychelles, Turkey... Nothing about England yet! America was ready to start ripping his hair out. His brothers were already awake. Why wasn't he!

Hours started to pass until the deadline passed. The president walked out.

"Sorry America." He said. "England didn't wake up."

* * *

"That idiot!" The Scottish Nation punched the wall, causing his siblings to back up. "How did he not wake up!?"

"Calm down Scot-"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Scotland cut his brother off. "England didn't wake up, and now we have to wait for god knows how long for him to wake up!"

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to Endless Nightmares! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Ayumu Hai** \- Thank you. I hope you didn't wait long.

 **Loki** \- I don't think it will work. This mind control is a little strong.

 **maryranstadler1** \- Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 2

England showed no signs of waking up. His eyes that usually showed care hidden by annoyance were hidden.

America resisted the urge to punch a whole through the wall that he was leaning against. The picture in his hand was the closest he could be with the british nation in this time. It was one time that he wished he could still be part of the U.K, still England's younger brother. He would have been able to see him like Scotland, Wales, and the non-nation one, Sealand.

 _But no_. America thought. _I had to do this. No wonder I'm still haunted by England's tears._

* * *

 _England wasn't even sure what he was supposed to remember. He saw America leaving. His siblings and him fighting. Lots of things..._

England mentally shook his head. He couldn't do this. He was being swarmed by too many memories. He knew that the dateline had passed. He was probably the only one who hadn't snapped out of it.

The pain of the memories started to numb him, and he was swallowed up by the darkness.

* * *

 _Holy Roman Empire lied. He didn't come back._

North Italy's hand gripped the blanket tightly in his hand. He kept watching the small boy that he loved walk away from him into the battlefield that he wouldn't return from.

If Italy had know that it would have ended like this, the italian male would have stopped him. But he didn't and now he was watching the heartbreaking memory over and over again.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


End file.
